Las embrujadas de Hogwarts
by lunna
Summary: Tres chicas que se graduan y se convierten en auroras, con lios amoros algunos un poco peligrosos, lenalo y demen su opinion
1. Default Chapter

Â¿Quien lo hubiera imaginado? No creo que mucha gente, pero asi habia sucedido. Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley y Pansy Parkinson. Todas habÃ­an cambiado, tanto su manera de pensar pues habÃ­an madurado, normal Hermione y Pansy ya tenÃ­an 21 aÃ±os y Ginny 20, como fisicamente, las tres eran unas hermosas muchachas. El pelo de Hermione ya no era tan rebelde como en sus aÃ±os de infancia, ahora caia liso por su espalda hasta casi la cintura e iba haciendose graciosos rizos conforme iba cayendo, seguÃ­a teniendo esos enormes ojos color miel tan hermosos, su cuerpo estaba formado por unas curvas que la hacian muy atractiva. Ginny seguÃ­a poseyendo esa hermosa melena pelirroja tan bonita y singular, lo tenia un poco mas corto que Hermione. Y esos ojazos color azul cielo que tiene la hacen poseedora de una hermosa y penetrante mirada. Al igual que Hermione posee un cuerpo muy bien formado. Pansy tiene una hermosa cabellera rubia rizada que le llega pasada los hombros y unos profundos ojos verdes. Como las otras dos su cuerpo tampoco se queda atrÃ¡s y tiene unas curvas muy bien puestas. Las tres chicas vivÃ­an juntas en una casa muy bonita y acogedora, del tamaÃ±o adecuado para que vivieran tres jovencitas. Pero lo que os estareis preguntando es que hacen esas tres viviendo juntas, pues vereis ellas se hicieron auroras. Y despues de unos sucesos ocurridos unos aÃ±os atrÃ¡s los aurores no trabajaban solos sino mas bien por equipos formados por dos o tres personas. Hermione y Pansy nada mÃ¡s terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts se alistaron a la nueva orden de auroras, y Ginny siguio su camino un aÃ±o despuÃ©s y acabo formando parte de su equipo. Pero tambiÃ©n os estareis preguntando que fue de el famoso Harry Potter y de su inseparable amigo Ron Weasley y Â¿por que no? De Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter se habÃ­a convertido en un apuesto mago, era alto y con un cuerpo muy bien formado con sus musculos debidamente marcados, su pelo negro azabache seguia teniendo ese alborotado singular y sus ojazos verde esmeralda no habÃ­an perdido ni un poco de su brillo. Ahora era un jugador internacional de quidditch, era el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos. Ron Weasley tambien seguia siendo un pedazo de hombre, con su pelo rojo fuego y sus ojos azul claro, tenÃ­a unos mÃºsculos muy bien formados pues su trabajo en el Ministerio como inspector encargado de controlar e investigar sobre las actividades mortifagas lo requerÃ­a y Harry Potter tambien colaboraba con el, Â¿pues como el famoso Potter iba a dejar de fastidiar sus planes a los mortifagos? Y Draco, Draco Malfoy.... mmmmm, que habra sido de el....  
  
Vamos a volver a la casa donde vivian las tres muchachas, era una maÃ±ana todo lo normal que se puede decir para ser la casa de tres jovenes brujas. Hermione como siempre se levanto la primera y fue a comprobar haber si habian recibido alguna lechuza con alguna nueva mision o informacion sobre un nuevo movimiento de mortifagos o si habia alguna novedad referente a la P.E.D.D.O. en la cual ella colaboraba activamente. Pero solo encontro un pequeÃ±o pergamino en la mesa de la cocina que traÃ­a un corto mensaje en una caligrafÃ­a muy fina que rÃ¡pidamente reconocio como la de su jefe, en el cual ponia que en el transcurso de ese dia se llegaran los mas pronto posible a Gringotts a la cÃ¡mara 678 a recoger el paquete que habia en su interior pero antes se tenian que pasar por el Ministerio para recoger el certificado y la llave, pues no era muy seguro mandarlo via lechuza por el peligro de la actividad mortifaga. Rapidamente Hermione nada mas terminar de leer la nota se dispuso a despertar a sus otras dos compaÃ±eras. SubiÃ³ las escaleras de la casa en dirrecion a la primera habitacion, la cual era de Ginny, entro en una bonito dormitorio con las paredes pintadas color violeta claro, con una estanteria con algunos peluches de cuando era mas pequeÃ±a y regalos de anteriores novios, un escritorio, un armario bastante grande con unos bonitos espejos en cada puerta, y algunas fotos colgadas por la habitacion de sus familiares, amigos, de momentos especiales, en la mesita de noche tenia un despertador (el cual casi nunca usaba), una lamparita y una foto de ella y sus otras dos compaÃ±eras el dia de su graduacion en la academia de aurores y en la cama se encontraba la pequeÃ±a durmiendo con la cabeza a los pies de esta con una sonrisa en los labios, pese a la gran pena que le dio, pues parecia tener un bonito sueÃ±o, se dirigio al balcÃ³n y subio la persiana. Ginny al notar la calidez de los rayos del sol en su rostro comenzo a desperezarse. Buenos dias Hermione- Fue lo primero que dijo la pelirroja dedicÃ¡ndole una cÃ¡lida sonrisa a su amiga. Buenos dias a ti tambien Ginny- respondio de la misma manera Hermione Â¿Hay trabajo? SÃ­, voy a llamar a Pansy y ahora os cuento a las dos abajo Y salio de la habitacion en direccion a la habitacion continua. Esta habitaciÃ³n era un poco mÃ¡s grande que la de Ginny, las paredes estaban pintadas en verde claro, y al igual que la de anterior poseia un escritorio, una mesita de noche y un armario el doble de grande que el de Ginny, pues Pansy era una chica muy coqueta que le gustaba mucho arreglarse y tenia mucha ropa. En las paredes tambien habia numerosas fotos y algunos posters de modelos. Tenia un tocador el cual tenia muchas pinturas y perfumes. En la cama se encontro a Pansy la cual dormia placidamente, tambien le dio mucha pena despertarla, pero debian apresurarse para ir al Ministerio, asi que tambien se acerco a su balcon y subio la persiana y abrio las cortinas. Rapidamente Pansy hizo un movimiento perezoso y con un leve quejido se dio la vuelta y se hundio mas en sus confortables sabanas. A Hermione le hizo gracia la manera infantil de comportarse su amiga, asi que se acerco a ella y quitandole los pelos que se le habian puesto en el rostro al moverse le dijo: Venga Pansy, que tenemos trabajo, que nos tenemos que llegar al Ministerio Pansy se movio un poco en la cama y emitiendo un leve gruÃ±ido en seÃ±al de queja, abrio los ojos, miro a Hermione y se levanto Vale cinco minutos y ya estoy abajo Bueno vale, pero que sean cinco minutos que la ultima vez te demoraste cinco mas Vale, vale tranquila- le dijo riendose  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bueno hasta aquÃ­ el primer capitulo, diganme que les va pareciendo, si les gusta la idea, si voy por buen camino, cualquier cosa que me quieran decir 


	2. Capitulo 2

Mientras que Hermione bajaba las escaleras vio colgada en la pared una foto suya con Pansy, el dia en que se graduaron ellas dos en la academia de aurores. No creia que nadie durante sus numerosos aÃ±os en Hogwarts hubiera pensado que ellas dos se hicieran amigas, es mas, que vivieran y trabajaran juntas, ni ellas incluso, si a alguien se les hubiera ocurrido decirselo se habrian reido de el en su propia cara. Pero en contra de todo pronostico asi habia sucedido. De Hermione no era de muy extraÃ±ar que se hubiera hecho aurora, pues con lo inteligente que era y las numerosas veces que se habia enfrentado a Voldemort estaba claro que seria una buena aurora y en su ultimo aÃ±o recibio numerosas peticiones del Ministerio para que formara parte y ella acepto. Pero de Pansy si era mas extraÃ±o, no creo que alguien hubiera podido imaginar que ella se convirtiera en aurora, ni siquiera la profesora Trelawney. Pero en contra de todo pronostico asi habia sucedido, es verdad que ella pertenecia a Slytherin, pero en el fondo no era mala, era una bruja muy poderosa y aunque en su etapa en Hogwarts para poder llevarse bien con sus compaÃ±eros de casa habia tratado bastante mal a los d las otras casas, sobre todo Gryffindor, no significaba que fuera mala. Ella nunca tuvo seguro eso de querer dar su vida por Voldemort y ser una mortifaga mas en sus filas, su orgullo tampoco se lo permitia, ja! ser ella una mas en sus filas, ella podia aspirar a mas, destacar en algo que de verdad la gustara y asi poner en empeÃ±o en convertirse la mejor. A partir de un trabajo que le mandaron en pociones en septimo junto con Hermione se le vino a la cabeza la idea de hacerse aurora, pues los dias que tuvieron que trabajar juntas decidieron dejar los rencores, odios y peleas de casas a un lado para hacer mas rapido y ameno el trabajo y asi lo hicieron, uno de los dias no se como acabo saliendo el tema de que harian al salir de la escuela y Hermione le dijo lo que tenia pensado hacer y al escuchar las razones de la muchacha le parecio un muy buen trabajo digno de tomar en consideracion. Despues de ese trabajo la amistad de las chicas no fue a mas, pero es verdad que a partir de entonces no se insultaban. Para cuando terminaron sus estudios Pansy ya habia decidido que queria hacerse aurora (algunos puede que os preguntareis la opinion de sus padres, ellos no eran mortifagos, y al ver que eso es lo que hacia feliz a su hija y ademas hacia algo bueno y velaba por la seguridad de muchas personas se sintieron muy orgullosos de ella), y Hermione tambien ingreso en la academia, ambas fueron compaÃ±eras, y en sus aÃ±os de entrenamiento surgio una muy buena amistad entre ellas, es mas, cuando terminaron ambas decidieron trabajar juntas, y un aÃ±o despues cuando la pequeÃ±a Ginny termino tambien sus estudios de aurora se les unio y asi formaron su famoso trio, el cual era muy conocido en toda la comunidad magica por el gran poder que tenian las tres jovenes brujas. Estaba Hermione embobada en esos pensamientos cuando algo la hizo salir de golpe de ellos, Crookshanks habÃ­a saltado a sus brazos reclamando un poco de atencion por parte de su dueÃ±a, en eso Ginny y Pansy bajaban tambien las escaleras. Pero bueno Â¿quÃ© haces aquÃ­ todavia? Te dije que tardaria cinco minutos y acaban de darlos- le dijo Pansy pasando junto a ella riendose Ah es verdad, jeje perdona desconecte un poco recordando cosas- contesto Hermione bajando las escaleras junto a sus dos compaÃ±eras  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bueno Â¿quÃ© les parecio? Ya se que no es muy largo, pero es que antes que nada querÃ­a contestar con este capitulo a una pregunta de un rewier. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Una vez llegaron al salon, Hermione les conto lo que ponia en el pergamino. AsÃ­ que en marcha chicas, vamos a ir rapido al Ministerio y haber de que se trata lo que tenemos que recoger- les dijo Hermione cuando termino de leer el pergamino. Â¿CÃ³mo vamos a ir? Â¿Medio muggle, polvos flu o nos aparecemos y ya esta?- pregunto Ginny No venia nada de eso en el pergamino, pero aunque es temprano no sabemos si disponemos de mucho tiempo, mejor nos aparecemos- la contesto Pansy Si, creo que sera lo mejor, porque aunque hoy Pansy se haya arreglado pronto y tu no hayas tardado mucho en levantarte no sabemos del tiempo que disponemos y es mejor no arriesgarse- respondio Hermione reafirmando el argumento de Pansy Vale, vale, entendido- les dijo Ginny sonriendo Y acto seguido desaparecio seguida por Pansy y Hermione.  
  
-*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*-- -*-  
  
Aparecieron en la puerta principal del Ministerio, en la calle. Cuando entraron pasaron por el departamento de Ron y alli se encontraron a este acompaÃ±ado por Harry. Hola preciosas Â¿quÃ© tal? ya me he enterado del Ã©xito de vuestra ultima mision, Â¡enhorabuena!- saludo Harry Hola, Â¿nuevo trabajo?, tener cuidado esta habiendo ahora mucha actividad mortifaga- les dijo Ron Gracias cariÃ±o- le dijo Ginny acercandose a Harry y dandole un suave beso en los labios- Â¿cÃ³mo es que estas aquÃ­ ayudando a mi hermano? Â¿No tienes hoy entrenamiento? No, hoy tengo el dia libre, asi que me he pasado a saludar a tu hermano y haber si le podia hechar una mano en algo y tambien haber si te veia a ti y si no tenias mucho trabajo esta noche podiamos salir a cenar los dos juntos- le contesto Harry dedicandola una bonita sonrisa y estrechandola con sus brazos por la cintura Pues no lo se. Venimos haber que nos dicen que tenemos que hacer, si eso ahora cuando salga hablamos Â¿va? Vale, pues te espero aqui con tu hermano Tras despedirse de los muchachos se dirigieron hacia el despacho de su jefe. Buenos dias- saludaron las chicas tras llamar a la puerta y entrar Buenos dias chicas, vereis, os he hecho venir porque lo que vais a recoger es algo muy valioso, se trata de la cria del ultimo unicornio que queda, ademÃ¡s no es la cria de cualquiera, es la cria de un Pegaso, su madre murio en manos de los mortifagos en el Bosque Prohibido, la cria no fue descubierta y se adentro en el bosque, a la maÃ±ana siguiente Hagrid la encontro, no habia sufrido ninguna lesion fisica, y fue llevada a Gringotts, pero como es normal ese no es un sitio muy adecuado para una cria de Pegaso, ademas tampoco estamos muy confiados de que alli este cien por cien seguro, asi que hemos decidido que vosotros vallais a recogerlos y lo cuideis mientras que le encontramos un hogar seguro, creemos que los mortifagos saben de su existencia y por ningun motivo debe caer en sus manos, el animal tiene una gran poder que seria muy perjudicial si fuera usado en nuestra contra. Las chicas se habian quedado un poco paralizadas, querian que cuidaran de un caballo, mirandolo por el lado positivo era todo un honor que las hubieran confiado un animal unico en su especie, un animal tan sumamente valioso y ademas a las tres les encantaban los animales, no pensaron que fuera ha ser una mision muy dificil. Claro seÃ±or, no hay ningun problema, confie en nosotras, sera un honor cuidar del Pegaso- Contesto ilusionada Ginny, pues ella adoraba a los caballos sobre todos los animales. Esta bien seÃ±oritas, aqui teneis las llaves y el certificado para que os dejen sacarlo de Gringotts- les dijo mientras se las entregaban- Y mantenganmen informado de cualquier problema o novedad que pueda surgir. Por supuesto, no se preocupe- le dijo Pansy mientras recogia las llaves y el certificado. Las chicas salieron muy contentas del despacho de su jefe, y pasaron por la mesa de los muchachos. Â¿QuÃ© tal chicas? Â¿Una mision complicada?- les pregunto Ron No mucho, tenemos que cuidar al ultimo unicornio que quedan, al parecer los mortifagos san salido con la suya y los han ido extinguiendo, y mas concretamente es una cria de Pegaso- le contesto Hermione Cari, Â¿eso quiero decir que esta noche nos podremos ver?- pregunto Harry muy feliz de saber la noticia Yo creo que si, Â¿no me necesitareis no, chicas?- les pregunto con una carita de suplica ante la cual fue muy dificil negarse Claro que no, te puedes ir tranquila, podremos con el Genial, muchas gracias- les dijo dandoles un abrazo a las dos Bueno pues entonces nos vemos esta noche Harry, que todavia nos tenemos que llegar a por el Pegaso, chao- se despidio dandole un beso en la mejilla  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hola, vale tranquilas, parece que esto es un Harry/Ginny, pero principalmente sera Draco/Hermione, pero es que aun no ha hecho Draco su aparicion pero tener paciencia, quiero que quede bien, asi que no me quiero apresurar Â¿vale? Bueno mandarme Reviews, dandome vuestra opinion Chao, gracias a todos Â¡Ah! En contestacion al review, le puse de titulo que eran de Hogwarts, porque aunque ya hayan salido de ayi ese es su lugar de procedencia y asi es como un periodista les puso de nombre cuando comenzo a hacerse mas famoso su trabajo 


	4. Capitulo 4

¡Ohhhhhh! Que lindo es- dijo Ginny sonriendo y acercando rapidamente al corcel  
  
Pues si, es precioso, nunca habia visto un animal tan hermoso- agrego Pansy acercandose tambien  
  
Es una pena que sea el unico, pero por eso mismo nos vamos a esforzar mas en cuidarlo y que no le pase nada- dijo Hermione llegando al lado de sus compañeras y el Pegaso- Bueno, como lo vamos desde aquí a la casa, ¿aparicion?- les pregunto Hermione a sus compañeras  
  
Buena idea, no se me ocurre otra manera mejor y mas segura que esa para llevarnoslo- la apoyo Ginny  
  
Lleva tu al Pegaso Hermione, que eres la que mejor domina la aparicion multiple- le aconsejo Pansy  
  
Hermione se acerco al gnomo y le dijo que se lo pensaban llevar apareciendose, y le firmo el certificado de que el Pegaso habia sido extraido de la camara por ellas. Las otras dos se fueron ya para la casa para ir acomodandolo todo para cuando Hermione llegara con el Pegaso. Ahora se acerco hasta el Pegaso y le acaricio suavemente, para que la cogiera confianza y supiera que nada malo le iba a pasar con ellas. Una vez el Pegaso se hubo familiarizado con ella, ambos siguieron el camino de las otras. Para cuando Hermione llego a la casa con el Pegaso, sus compañeras ya habian preparado en el patio interior un confortable establo bastante comodo y confortable, obviamente no era como el de los muggles, este tenia diversos accesorios magicos. Al Pegaso parecio que les gusto mucho su nueva casa. Al poco de estasr en la casa una lechuza hizo acto de presencia en casa de las jovenes brujas y se acerco hasta Pansy, era una carta de Ron, para preguntarles por el Pegaso y ya disimuladamente preguntarle si podia salir esta noche cenar con el. Ellos ya habian salido en varias ocasiones, se lo pasaban muy bien en compañía del otro, aun no eran nada formal, pero todo era darles un poco mas de tiempo. Chicas- les dijo dirigiendose a sus compañeras que esperaban que les contara que ponia en la carta- es una carta de Ron, para preguntar por el Pegaso- les dijo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, la cual aparecio desde que se dio cuenta de que la carta era de Ron, la cual aun no habia desaparecido.  
  
¿Y que mas te dice? Mi hermano no suele mandar una lechuza solo para preguntar por nuestro trabajo y mucho menos a ti- le dijo picaramente Ginny  
  
Jeje, Ginny tiene toda la razon, ¿quiere que volvais a salir esta noche?- dijo Hermione apoyando a Ginny  
  
Pues la verdad es que si, tan obvio es...- dijo Pansy poniendose colorada  
  
Hombre, esa sonrisa que te ha aparecido en el rostro y como se te ha iluminado la cara ha reducido los posibles autores de la carta a uno solo- dijo Hermione divertida al ver el sonrojamiento de Pansy  
  
Ginny se estaba partiendo de risa por lo directa que habia sido Hermione al describir el comportamiento de Pansy y al ver lo colorada que estaba esta  
  
Bueno chicas ya no me molesteis mas- les dijo Pansy riendose tambien- Pero Hermione tu no te vas a quedar sola con el Pegaso- la sonrisa de Pansy disminuyo al darse cuenta de ese ""pequeño"" detalle.  
  
No te preocupes Pansy, yo sola me puedo encargar de el Pegaso, pero mira que tranquilo y bueno es que ya esta dormido, no me dara ningun trabajo, iras las dos tranquilas y divertidos.  
  
¿Estas segura?- le pregunto Pansy sintiendose un poco culpable de irse las dos y dejar a Hermione con todo el trabajo  
  
Claro que si, ademas se te olvidaba que soy la Sabelotodo Granger, no creo que una cria de Pegaso me de mucho trabajo, iros tranquilas, si hubiera cualquiera novedad yo las aviso ¿vale?- les dijo Hermione, no queria que sus amigas no salieran y se divirtieran, eran jovenes y tenian con quien salir a cenar, ella aun no habia olvidado al unico que fue dueño de su corazon, pero ahora no queria pensar en eso y ponerse triste, aparto esos pensamientos de su mente y Pansy la trajo de vuelta a la tierra  
  
Muchas gracias Hermi, eres la mejor. Le dijo Pansy dando un fuerte abrazo a su amiga  
  
De nada y no seas tan pelota Pansy- le dijo Hermione devolviendole el abrazo y riendose  
  
Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo, Ginny rapidamente se fue a arreglar para su cita con Harry y Pansy hizo lo mismo con Ron. Cuando ambas se fueron Hermione se quedo un rato con el Pegaso y despues d eso tras leer un rato se fue a dormir, estaba demasiado cansada para esperar a que llegaran las otras, ya le contarian mañana como se la habian pasado, ademas no estaba muy segura de que volvieran a dormir. Serian las cuatro de la madrugada cuando escucho un sonido proveniente del establo donde estaba el Pegaso, rapidamente se levanto y cogiendo su varita se dirigio hacia el lugar de procedencia del ruido. Cuando llego vio a un muchacho junto al Pegaso, agarrado a su cuello, pues se le veia muy debil y al parecer no aguantaba muy bien el equilibrio, Hermione se fue acercando, ese chico se le hacia muy familiar, iba vestido de negro y la ropa que l e quedaba pegada dejaba notar una espalda fuerte, un trasero firme y ese pelo rubio platino, solo habia conocido una persona con ese color y brillo tan singular de cabello. Apartate del Pegaso- ordeno Hermione empuñando su varita hacia el muchacho, el cual se dio la vuelta sobresaltado por el sonido de la voz de la muchacha  
Ahora Hermione pudo reconocer al muchacho perfectamente, esos ojos grises  
unicos...  
  
¿Que haces tu aquí?, apartate del Pegaso sucio mortifago y puede que te perdone la vida.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tengo ya algo en mente para el siguiente capitulo asi que creo que lo podre poner antes de irme de vacaciones, solo necesito darle forma a la idea. Bueno gracias a todos por leerme y dejarme Reviews para saber vuestra opinion y que les va pareciendo y si quieren que pongan el siguiente capitulo o no. Chao 


	5. Capitulo 5

En eso el joven le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, y cayo desmayado junto al Pegaso. Hermione rapidamente se aproximo junto al muchacho y le cogio el rostro, comprobo asustada que tuviera pulso, ya mas tranquila al ver que solo estaba desmayado, cogio su cabeza y la apoyo sobre sus rodillas. ¿Cómo te apareces ahora asi?. ¡Oh, dios mio!, yo que ya te creia olvidado, que creia que no me volveria a sentir debil frente a ti si algun dia nos volviamos a ver, pero veo que no ha sido asi.  
Y ahora no te puedo dejar aquí tirado, te ves muy mal herido, sera mejor  
que te lleve adentro y te cure esas heridas y ya mañana sera el momento  
de las preguntas.  
  
Levanto la cabeza del muchacho de sus rodillas y la deposito suavemente en el suelo, saco su varita y realizando el Wingardium leviosa lo levanto y lo llevo a su habitacion en el interior de la casa. Tras realizarle unos cuantos encantamientos para sanarlo lo dejo durmiendo placidamente en su cama para que recuperara energias, pero no pudo evitar quedarsele mirando embobada, se veia tan lindo, ¡pero que estaba haciendo!, el ahora era un mortifago y ella aurora, mejor dormirse ya que mañana parecia que iba a ser un dia muy largo, y se acomodo en el sillon de su habitacion.  
  
Mientras el sueño de Draco se volvio intranquilo por cierto Lord que lo perseguia...  
  
¡¿que quieres ahora?!- le dijo Draco al horrible ser que tenia enfrente- te dije que ya no queria tener nada que ver contigo  
  
nunca dejas de sorprenderme, me has conducido hasta la persona que yo estaba buscando, la portadora del Pegaso- dijo Voldemort dedicando una asquerosa mueca que podria decirse que era un intento de sonrisa  
  
¿a que te refieres?, ¡yo no te he conducido hasta nadie!- bramo Draco furioso  
  
oh si, mi querido mortifago, el corcel que hay en el establo no es un simple unicornio, ¿tan debil estabas que no te has dado cuenta de lo que es en realidad?- pregunto burlonamente Voldemort  
  
Tras un momento meditando lo que le acababa de decir se dio cuenta de que tenia razon  
  
El Pegaso- el palido rostro de Draco se volvio mas blanquecino aun  
  
asi es, el unico Pegaso que queda, es mas, no es uno cualquiera, este tiene mucho poder  
  
Pero tu has dicho antes que ella es la portadora, asi que no puedes hacer nada con el Pegaso- dijo Draco volviendo a recobrar el color en su rostro  
  
Tienes razon...., pero no del todo  
  
¿a que te refieres?  
  
Ella es la portadora del Pegaso pero aun no lo sabe, es decir que aun es vulnerable, ademas...  
  
Los ojos color sangre de Voldemort brillaron de una manera maquiavelica, cosa que no agrado para nada a Draco  
  
Ademas ¡que!- pregunto impaciente Draco  
  
Se lo que paso entre vosotros hace años, eso es algo que no se olvida rapidamente y creo que ella aun no te ha olvidado, por lo cual...  
  
A Draco no le gustaba el giro que estaba tomando la conversacion  
  
Yo ya te dije que nunca mas te servire  
  
Oh, claro que me serviras, si quieres que ella siga viva, te acercaras a ella y haras utilice el Pegaso a nuestro favor  
  
Jamas le hare nada malo a ella  
  
Yo en ningun momento te pedido eso, acercate de muevo a ella, ganate su confianza, mejor, su cariño, haz que vuelva a surgir la llama de tu amor en su corazon y asi ella estara a tus pies y voluntariamente ella nos entregara el poder del Pegaso  
  
No la conoces, ella nunca te lo entregara, y ademas ella ya no siente nada por mi, la hice mucho daño en el pasado...- dijo amargamente Draco  
  
Ya veras como lo logras, nunca he dudado de tu potencial  
  
Y ¿por qué crees que te ayudare?  
  
Porque asi estaras convencido de que nada malo le pasara  
  
¡yo ya no siento nada por ella!- le grito Draco  
  
En tal caso, si tu me entregas al Pegaso, te dejare que te marches, te librare de la Marca Tenebrosa para siempre  
  
Era una oferta muy tentadora, podria librarse ya de esa maldita Marca que tan infeliz le habia hecho, esa Marca, que le habia apartado de la unica persona que habia amado...  
  
Trato hecho  
  
Y entonces el Señor Tenebroso desaparecio y comenzo a escuchar una dulce voz a lo lejos llamarlo  
  
Malfoy, Malfoy despierta  
  
Y al abrir sus lindos ojos grises se encontro con el hermoso rostro de Hermione, la cual al ver que se despertaba se separo bruscamente  
  
Estoy esperando una explicacion, asi que tienes 5 minutos antes de que te lance un hechizo y desearas no haber nacido- le dijo Hermione empuñando su varita hacia el  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
¿Qué les ha parecido? Es un poco corto pero es que me voy mañana de vacaciones y queria hacer otro antes de irme, prometo que cuando vuelva si quereis pondre rapidamente otros mas, que ya tengo la idea mas o menos de cómo va a seguir el fic, pero decirme que pensais porfavor ¿vale? Bueno adios a todos y gracias por leerlo y dejar Reviews porfa 


	6. Capitulo 6

Granger, menuda manera de recibir a las visitas, esos modales no son los propios de una de las mejores auroras de toda la Comunidad Magica, te recordaba mas dulce- le contesto Draco  
  
Tu no te mereces disfrutar de mis exquisitos modales, y no me hables del pasado- le dijo Hermione con rabia- y contesta a mi pregunta, ¡¿que demonios haces aquí?!, no recuerdo haberte invitado en ningun momento, es mas recuerdo haberte dicho que no te queria volver a ver  
  
Que buena memoria tienes, aunque bien sabes que te ha gustado verme de nuevo, pero bueno ese no es el caso- dijo al ver como la rabia de Hermione iba en aumento- eres aurora y no puedes negarte a ofrecerme proteccion la cual necesito urgentemente- le dolia mucho hablarle tan friamente, desde que la habia vuelto a ver, su primer impulso fue ir corriendo a abrazarla y besarla, ¿por qué demonios se habia vuelto mas hermosa aun?, pero no, no podia volver a enamorarse, eso le nublaria la vision en la mision y necesitaba deshacerse de esa Marca  
  
Espera un momento, creo que no he entendido bien, Draco Malfoy, un prestigioso Mortifago, viene voluntariamente hasta una casa de auroras ha pedirme proteccion, a una hija de muggle- dijo sarcasticamente Hermione- jajajajajaja, debo admitir que tienes futuro como comico, porque esta broma es buena  
  
Estoy hablando totalmente en serio- le dijo Draco mirandola friamente, odiaba que se rieran de el, y ella lo estaba haciendo en su propia cara  
  
El rostro de Hermione se volvio serio al ver la mirada de Draco, conocia bien a ese chico y esos ojos reflejaban que estaba hablando en serio  
  
¿Y por que acudes a mi?, hay muchos mas aurores  
  
Tu fama y la de tus compañeras es bien conocida por todo el Mundo Magico y ya sabes que no confiaria mi vida a cualquiera, solo a lo mejor, y vosotras sois lo mejor- dijo acercandose peligrosamente a Hermione, para asi ponerla nerviosa y que no pudiera pensar con claridad  
  
Hermione se quedo helada, Draco no solia alagar a la gente, y ¿qué estaba sucediendo? El se estaba acercando mas a ella  
  
Rapidamente ella se hecho para atrás y le apunto nuevamente con su varita  
  
Mantente a distancia de mi, todavia no te he dicho que te crea- le dijo amenazadoramente  
  
Venga Hermione, nos conocemos hace mucho, deberias saber ya cuando te estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo Draco alejandose, no queria forzar mas la situacion  
  
En eso tienes razon, deberia conocerte, pero cuando crei conocerte me di cuenta de que eras para mi un completo desconocido  
  
Uf, un golpe bajo para Draco,. Ante eso el chico no supo que responder, solo se quedo callado, no pensaba que la hubiera hecho tanto daño y que le afectara tanto el dolor de ella  
  
Y dime, ¿de que habria que proteger al poderoso Draco Malfoy?, pues tiene que ser algo muy poderoso para que te hayas decidido a pedir ayuda, tu, el que nunca has necesitado a nadie, ¿tu amo ya se ha cansado de ti y ya no te protege?- pregunto sarcasticamente Hermione  
  
Es de el de quien huyo, ya no quiero seguir mas de el lado de un viejo loco, ahora que mi padre esta muerto, no estoy obligado a seguir su voluntad, por eso quiero que me ayudes a deshacerme de toda relacion con el, quiero remediar todo el daño que hice en su momento  
  
¿Estas diciendome que te quieres volver de nuestro lado? ¿qué quieres ser un espia?- pregunto incredulamente  
  
Así es  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hola, perdonad, ya se que es un poco corto y que he tardado mucho, pero acabo de volver de vacaciones y todavia no estoy muy inspirada, prometo que ya mismo vendra la accion Porfavor dejarme Reviews contandome que os va pareciendo y s quereis que lo siga Gracias a todos 


End file.
